


Sister play

by Rymwho



Series: Fuckfest with sister's Earp [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole Haught, No Feelings, Not Serious, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, smut no feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Nicole salió del carro de policía subiéndose la bragueta de sus pantalones y detrás de ella salió Wynonna que se acomodo su chaqueta de cuero y peinando su cabello con sus manos que era un desastre.





	Sister play

**Author's Note:**

> Ando muy fumado en estos momentos que se me vienen cosas muy extrañas madre mia.

Nicole salió del carro de policía subiéndose la bragueta de sus pantalones y detrás de ella salió Wynonna que se acomodo su chaqueta de cuero y peinando su cabello con sus manos que era un desastre.

―Wow Haughtdog ―Dijo Wynonna con una sonrisa poniendo nerviosa a su amiga ―Eres buena en esto del sexo.

Las mejillas de Nicole se tiñen de rojo al recordad lo que pasó hace unas horas y ahora en el coche e iba a decir algo pero la puerta del rancho se abrió y salió Waverly que tenía envuelta una manta y unas pantuflas. Tenía una sonrisa y corrió felizmente hacía Nicole donde se abalanzo sobre ella casi tumbándola al suelo.

Ambas se dieron un profundo beso que hizo que la heredera apartara la mirada por la incomodidad de haberse acostado con la Oficial dos veces sino por el hecho de que siempre se incomodo por ver a los tortolitos.

―Hola cariño ―Saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa al ver los ojos marrones de felicidad ¿me extrañaste?

―Si pero… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ―Pregunta confundida ―No me digan que fue muy difícil de sacar a Wynonna de ese lugar.

Nicole sintió como se ahogaba cuando los recuerdos la golpearon nuevamente como un tren. Se sintió enferma de si misma por haber engañado a su novia con su hermana mayor pero no pudo evitarlo era como si algo la hubiera dominado para hacerlo.

―Ehm yo…

Wynonna salió al rescate de la situación sabiendo que Nicole estaría torpe con sus palabras ―Digamos mi hermanita que tengo unas caderas anchas de la muerte, ya sabes ‘estante superior Earp’ ―Tenían que salvar esto― y ambas sabemos que Haughtdog es débil ―La cual era mentira― Por lo que se necesito varias horas para que por fin encontrara la fuerza necesaria y bueno durante el camino paramos a comer.

Waverly sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta.

―Muy bien entonces hay que meternos que ya es muy noche.

Las tres mujeres se metieron donde Wynonna se fue a su habitación rápidamente desando buenas noches a la pareja que se encerró en el cuarto de la Earp menor. Wynonna se puso su pijama cómodo para el frio pensando en los sucesos del día:

No pudo atrapar al Renacido que se escapo e hizo que se atorada en un agujero por lo tanto se perdió. Se sonrojo al pensar en la pelirroja y de como enterró su polla varias veces en sus diferentes agujeros inferiores abusando prácticamente de ella sin su consentimiento algo reprochable en un policía pero sintió una satisfacción al ser llenada de semen varias veces como cual puta barata era, Recordó como perdió el conocimiento cuando llego al orgasmo y volvió a despertar dentro del crucero de policía sonando una vieja canción en la radio y esta vez fue su turno para asaltar al Sheriff…que romántico.

Aunque fue divertido.

Sintió lastima por su hermana menor ya que culposamente disfruto del sexo con su novia y no se arrepentiría si lo volviera hacer. Se sorprendió por sus pensamientos ya que nunca lastimaría a propósito a su hermana y aunque se había hecho un nombre en el Purgatory de ser ‘La perra mayor’ ya que tenía la manía de quitarle los novios a las chicas nunca le haría eso a su hermana…o esperaba que no.

Se intento dormir pero no pudo hacerlo así que se levanto y salió de su habitación para buscar un vaso con agua o Whisky para ayudarla a dormir. Notó que la puerta de su hermana estaba ligeramente abierta y cuando se disponía a cerrarla escucho de inmediato jadeos.

Wynonna se sonrojo profundamente al pensar en que estaba haciendo la pareja adentro y sabe que no tenía que ver que sería de una esas raras personas que gusta ver a las demás personas que tienen sexo pero la curiosidad la aniquilo y observo por la ranura.

Nicole estaba acostada en la cama pero no tenía la ropa inferior pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a su hermanita completamente desnuda montando con velocidad la polla de Nicole y en su boca había un calcetín para intentar amortiguar los sonidos pero la estaba montando tan bien que incluso los gemidos se podían escuchar. Nicole observa con fervor a su novia con una sonrisa por el espectáculo.

La morena sabe que no debería estar viendo algo privado pero hubo algo que hacía que se quedara en su lugar en silencio viendo con recelo como la polla de Nicole estaba enterrada en el coño de su hermana menor que estaba listo para disparar.

Nicole soltó un ronroneo profundo por el placer de ver a su pequeña Waverly montarla con fervor ―La pequeña niña de papi es toda una maestra en montarme ¿Quién te enseño esto? ―Pregunto sabiendo que Waverly no podía responder pero hizo sonidos como si tratara de decir algo― ¿Te gusta?

La Earp menor contesto agitando su cabeza con los ojos cristalinos por el placer que generaba tener una gran polla dentro de ella que estaba lista para llenarla.

Nicole sonríe ante eso a punto de explotar y sabía que su novia también estaba llegando al orgasmo. Nicole agarro las pequeñas caderas y con un ritmo igual embistió hacía arriba donde saco varios gritos que estaba segura de que se escucharía en toda la casa si no fuera por el calcetín.

―Me deseas a mí y solo a mi…recuérdalo ―Hablo roncamente para remarcar su territorio en ella (aunque era parte del juego que le encantaba a Waverly)― Solo YO te puedo preñar ―Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que finalmente exploto llenando el vientre de la Earp menor que tembló liberando el orgasmo.

Wynonna se marchó rápidamente a su habitación en silencio notando que su centro estaba empapado así que se cambió los pantalones olvidando de ir por vaso con Whiskey y se durmió ignorando su coño adolorido tratando de no recordar de como el oficial estaba teniendo sexo con su hermanita.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana.

Wynonna se despertó soltando un gruñido de cansancio cambiándose de nuevo los pantalones del pijama ya que tuvo un sueño húmedo con el sheriff la cual oficialmente fue uno de sus sueños mas raros (y eso que tenía varios) así que bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

―Buenos días ―saludo la pelirroja entrando a la cocina y agarro un tazón para el cereal. La morena la vio con cansancio y sin humor―. ¿Mala noche?

―Si ―respondió secamente.

―Eso suena mal ―se compadeció de ella porque sabía lo que era una mala noche pero no sabía que ella fue la razón de la mala noche de Wynonna.

―Lo dudo.

Nicole soltó de un suspiro buscando el cereal, pero no dijo nada.

Wynonna se apoyo en la encimera y le señalo el estante de arriba estaba el cereal. La pelirroja se puso detrás de ella invadiendo el espació personal de Wynonna inconscientemente y agarro el cereal mientras que la morena estaba sufriendo y ‘accidentalmente’ esta rozo el bulto de la pelirroja con su trasero.

Como era de esperarse Nicole no reacciono a la primera vez ya que lo considero como un accidente pero Wynonna quería dejar en claro de que no lo era así molió nuevamente contra ella finalmente catando el interés.

Nicole se quedo en silenció sin saber como reaccionar ante los movimientos de Wynonna lo único que hizo fue poner sus manos en las caderas anchas de la otra mujer mientras que su pene agarraba nuevamente vida poniéndose duro rápidamente con un claro deseo en la otra mujer. Sabia que se tenían que detener antes de que el daño fuera mayor y consumarse nuevamente pero no podía hacerlo.

Wynonna hablo con dificultad ―Te necesito, Haught―. Agarro los bordes de la encimera esperando los siguientes movimientos pensando que se iba a follar nuevamente a la Sheriff mientras que su hermanita que dormía en el piso de arriba.

Nicole por fin reacciono y bajo los pantalones de tela de la mujer mas grande exponiendo al trasero grande de su amiga ―Quien diría que me desearas tanto al parecer… ―Vio el coño que estaba empapado con una sonrisa sin creer que apenas pasaron 5 segundos y ya estaba mojada por ella―. Mira que hacerme esto mientras que tu hermana esta arriba es ser una puta ―eso ultimo lo susurro en su oído y se bajo sus pantalones chándales con sus calzoncillos liberando a polla que ya estaba dura como una roca y se froto así misma varias veces en la hendidura del trasero de la heredera que encaba perfectamente en su forma.

Wynonna respiro agitadamente preparándose mentalmente para no sentir culpa por lo que iba hacer en estos momentos con su mejor a miga a costa de su hermana.

La pelirroja froto la punta contra los labios inferiores permitiendo contacto con el coño hinchado y adolorido de la mujer que estaba necesitada de ella, pero lo hizo con paciencia haciendo que la morena se hiciera impaciente por la falta de acción.

Wynonna se iba a quejar pero toda queja alguna murió en su garganta soltando un jadeo de placer cuando finalmente el miembro se inserto por completo dentro de su coño haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y placer ― ¡AHHH!

Nicole se apoyo en la morena y con ambas manos tapo su boca para amortiguar los sonidos para no despertar a su novia, ya no sentía culpa por eso. Embistió con rapidez contra el coño de Wynonna, las abofeteadas de piel contra piel se escucho dentro de la cocina y los jadeos de la heredera fueron amortiguados por las manos de la pelirroja. Intento bajar el volumen, pero el mimbro de la pelirroja toco en un punto dentro de ella que hizo que sus paredes no dejaran de abrazar dicho intruso. La sheriff se sintió maravillada con la experiencia ya que el coño de Wynonna no dejaba de sentirse muy apretado y caliente como si fuera la primera vez y que aparte no dejaba de chorrear empapando su miembro animando a que fuera con más fuerza.

En este punto Wynonna no dejaba de formular palabras que fueron silenciados por sus manos, pero Nicole ya se podía imaginar que es lo que decía. La morena deseaba secretamente que su hermana se despertara y viera como su novia se follaba a su hermana mayor como si de un animal se tratase. Soltó un gemido y llego con fuerza al orgasmo manteniendo al miembro dentro de ella permitiendo que la sintiera más de cerca. Nicole salió de ella aún estando muy dura así que obligo a lo otra mujer que se pusiera de rodilla tomando el miembro en su boca donde lo lamio y succiono haciendo que Nicole se perdiera así misma en el placer personal moviendo sus caderas contra la boca de la morena casi llegando al final de la garganta casi asfixiándola, segundos después llego al orgasmo llenándola de esperma blanca y lechosa, pero era tanto que tuvo salir de ella.

Nicole la ayudo a levantarse del suelo y la ayudo a limpiarse con un pañuelo de la cocina ―Maldición Wynonna tu si que me necesitas ―Felicito con alegría.

Wynonna no dijo nada e ignoro a la otra mujer y se fue a buscar su Whiskey dejando a la pelirroja sola en la cocina limpiando el desastre. Subió las escaleras hiendo a la habitación de su novia donde entro y se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura pensando en lo que acaba de pasar sintiéndose mal de repente.

Oh rayos.


End file.
